memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Servitor race
Servitor race was a term given for the subject species of the Iconian Empire. The Iconians employed servitor races for specific purposes such as construction, research and combat. These species had undergone themselves to the Iconians by own will, being enslaved, or in some cases for exchange for some sort of favor. Servitor species Dewans 200,000 years ago, the Dewans were one of several servitor races. They worshiped the Iconians as deities. The Iconians abandoned Dewa III when the planets of their empire suffered from orbital bombardment. ( ) Heralds The Heralds evolved on the same planet as the Iconians, however they were a lesser species. Following the destruction of their homeworld, the planet Iconia, fewer Iconians survived than Heralds. The Iconians maintained control over the Heralds and subsequently experienced with them in order to improve them to be used as their stewards and guards. (STO mission: Uneasy Allies) Romulans (Tal Shiar) In 2409, the Romulan Colonel Hakeev pledged the allegiance of the Tal Shiar to the Demons of Air and Darkness. The Romulan Republic and the remaining Romulan Star Empire, under the leadership of Empress Sela, resisted absorption into the Iconian Empire. The Tal Shiar cooperated with another servitor race, the Elachi, to weaken the Romulan and Reman people. ( ) Elachi The exact reason why the Elachi allied with the Iconians is unknown. However there is a possibility that due to the fact that the Elachi need bodies of other species to breed, the Iconians made some kind of agreement with them: while the Elachi serve the Iconians as warriors for the fulfillment of their purposes, the captured victims could be used to create new Elachi individuals. However this is only speculation. A year prior to the Iconian War, the Elachi were working along with the Tal Shiar in order to weaken the Romulans' and Remans' progression. (''STO'' video game: Legacy of Romulus) Vaadwaur In the same year, the Vaadwaur were searching for a way to become a galactic power again. The Iconians equipped the Vaadwaur with sufficient resources to launch a campaign of conquest in the Delta Quadrant. In exchange, the leadership of the resurgent Vaadwaur Supremacy was taken over by genetically engineered Bluegills. ( ) The Vaadwaur's first mission was to launch a massive invasion of the Krenim Imperium, which possessed a great knowledge in temporal science. Biologically unable to travel through time themselves, the Iconians felt that the Krenim would be a great threat if not exterminated before the invasion began. (STO missions: House Pegh; Time in a Bottle) Bluegill The Bluegill were some kind of neural parasite which had been genetically modified by the Solanae. By 2409, their main goal was to keep the Iconians under control of the Vaadwaur Supremacy through their infected leaders. However half a century ago, in the 2360s, the Iconians tried an outlet of the Federation by sending Bluegills to take control of Federation key leaders. However this attempt was discovered and the operation was a failure. (TNG episode: Conspiracy; STO ''video game: Delta Rising)'' Solanae The Solanae serve as scientists and researchers for the Iconians. They were responsible for the genetic modifications on the Bluegill, and were also involved on the construction of the Dyson Spheres. The Solanae Dyson Sphere was one of these spheres, completely built with Solanae technology . The Solanae maintain their strange behavior of abducting other species and submitting them to several experiments with unknown purposes. (TNG episode: ''Schisms''; STO ''video game: [[The Sphere|''The Sphere]]) Observations Before the Iconian War began, the Iconians observed various species in the Milky Way Galaxy to access their suitability as new servitor races. The Klingons would make fierce fighters if use of their governmental system called "houses" was used to drive the rest of the population. Humans were very resilient when threatened, and had a very little possibility of becoming a servitor race. The Dominion was to be conquered and its subjugated species absorbed. The Quarren would be easily enticed by alleviated the shortage of workers on Quarra. Romulans showed more self-determination and willpower than anticipated but would follow their leader. (STO mission: Sphere of Influence) List of Servitor races * Bluegills * Dewans * Elachi * Heralds * Romulans (Tal Shiar only) * Solanae * Vaadwaur See also * jeghpu'wI' category:iconian culture category:iconian Empire